Sleeping Beauty English
by Sofisofas
Summary: Songfic really short, about an impossible love that ends when they think it's beginning...Draco and Ginny's one...


Delusional

I believe I can cure it all for you, dear

Coax or trick or drive or

Drag the demons from you

Make it right for you sleeping beauty

Truly thought

I can magically heal you

Rain...

Could it never end?

That night... Oh no! Memories of that night were coming back again…

«She was smiling, lying in his arm. They were safe, finally, and, better than all, they were together. It rained out side, they were hearing the drops knocking smoothly against the windows, as to warn them, but they didn't care. Hugging in the sofa, seeing the fire crackling, smiling as two fools, thinking it all had ended. »

You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to rescue

Sleeping Beauty

That had got to far... All had started with a little game, something that they thought was impossible…

«'And now, what do we do?' she asked smiling.

'Wait for the rain to stop…' he answered, playing with a lock of a red long hair of his fiancée.

'Yes… But, and after?'

'After… We go out to discover the city…'

She didn't answer, limited to smile, gazing at his grey eyes that didn't leave hers. »

Drunk on ego

Truly thought I could make it right

If I kissed you one more time to

Help you face the nightmare

Why? How? Why she and not him?

«'What if they find us?' she asked, looking as she had ten years less that what she really had.

'They won't find us, honey…' – he answered, thinking he was saying the biggest of all truths.

The girl snuggled in his arm, feeling protect, smiled at him once again.

'Everything is ok… Go to sleep…' he asked. »

Why had he asked her that? He could never have asked her such thing…

'I love you…' she whispered, kissing him lightly.

'I love you too, my little one…'»

If he loves her?… He loved her more than anything… Why does rain always remember him of the same thing? That night… That silence…

But you're far too poisoned for me

Such a fool to think that I can wake you from your slumber

That I could actually heal you…

How? How have they found them? How have they reach there?...

«'Well, well, well... We meet once again, son...' commented a cold voice, behind the sofa where the red-haired girl just fallen a sleep, in his hug.

'You…' started the blond boy that had got up on his feet. 'What are you doing here?'

'Me?' asked a voice behind a black mask. The young man took his wand out of this pocket, pointing at him. 'Come to end my service… And come to punish you for not knowing where you belong to!'

'Don't even try it… I will put an end on you're life!' answered him showing more courage than he had. He had to protect his girlfriend, but to face his dad was hard… 'She didn't do you any harm!'

'You've promised loyalty to Dark Lord!' yelled the hounded man. 'You've promised and betrayed him! Betrayed me! Expeliarmus!'

Without time to protect himself, the boy was thrown against the wall, loosing his senses.»

Sleeping Beauty

Poisoned and hopeless

You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you

Why didn't he protect himself? Maybe if he had been just a little faster, everything would be different… Why?... It was the only thing he could not understand…

«Recovered his senses, a few minutes later, but it was already done. The young girl's body was lying dead, without life, on the floor. Her wand was next to her slender body, to show that she had tried to fight. But, his father? Where was he?

Looking around, trying to stop the tears that were falling, he found a black hood near to a wall.

'I can't believe…' he whispered getting close to the shadow, rising up his wand. 'She killed him?'

No… The Death Eater was just fainted, his breath was getting stronger, and the boy could notice he was recovering his senses.

'I've told you I will put an end on you're life!' screamed the blond boy pointing his wand to the chest of the half-conscious adult. 'And that's what I'm going to do!'

A green blaze jumped immediately from his wand, taking his father's life.»

Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

And hiding from some poisoned memory

And after that... How foolish had he been, thinking he could bring her to life again...

«He ran as a freak towards the girl's body, lifeless, in front of the fireplace.

'No…No…' he whispered passing his hand through her red hair. 'I need you… Please, come back!'

Nothing… Silence, broke by the lightest crackle of the fire and the heavy drops of rain that were hammering on the windows, were insupportable.

Hers already-light skin were getting even more white, while her half-opened lips where getting more red.

The tears where dropping fast… That couldn't be happening… She couldn't be dead…

In a desperate act he got close to her and kissed her red lips lightly.»

The tear drops where still dropping from his eyes, wetting his shaking hands. He raised a finger, writing on the window: "I still love you, Ginny…"

Poisoned and hopeless

Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: **First fic ever in English, so please leave a review! D

Hope you've enjoyed it and haven't cry a lot… P

Music: Sleeping Beauty, from A Perfect Circle; I love the song…

Kisses


End file.
